Another One
by FandomsGaloreiloveit1
Summary: Ha I suck at summaries...just read it.
1. 1

#1

AN: (Thoughts are in brackets) swearing and other sadness ahead. I sadly do not own Sonic or his characters.

Sonic the Hedgehog - 15 years old

Tails the Fox - 8 years old

Amy the Hedgehog - 12 years old

Shadow the Hedgehog - 50 years old

Silver the Hedgehog - 14 years old (might not actually add him)

Cream the Rabbit - 6 years old

? the ? - ? years old

Sonic was doing his daily visit of the tropolis he called home, when he spotted a shivering bundle of clothes and blankets in an allyway. He stepped closer when suddenly Eggman showed up. "What!? How did you get here so quick, I just sent you the warning post!" He raged. "What are you up to Eggface?!" Sonic demanded. "Why, I'm here to get this little hedgehog, I've been told that she has the same powers you do so I'm going to experiment on her so I can find a weakness to your power, Sonic the...lamehog(man such a stupid comeback)! And you can't stop me!" He yelled, which caused the light blue hedgehog to pop her head up. She had dark deep blue eyes and peach skin that brought out her sky blue fur. Her back had 6 spikes going down her back in a 2x3 fashion. She also had a light grey t-shirt on that contrasted darkly with the pink bowtie on the left side of her head. For her footwear she had on a used looking pair of black and gray runners and she had some nice white gloves to top it all off. She looked to be about 7 years old but really skinny and frail, like she hadn't eaten a proper meal in her entire life, and she had scars all along her arms in the weirdest shapes and sizes, as well as the saddest look in her eye that Sonic flinched at when he saw. " Who are you guys?" She asked in a soft tentative voice of hurt, confusion, and a little bit, scared? "Uhhhhh...(what do I say?!)" Sonic said. "Come here pretty pretty hedgehog, that's a girl." Eggman said, reaching for her with a metal hand coming out of his vehicle. The little girl was facing Sonic, so she couldn't see it coming. "No!" Sonic shouted. But it was to late, the girl had disappeared, along with Eggman(Fuck). " I will find you Eggman, you won't get away with this. Sonic growled. He dashed back home to tell Tails about what just went down.


	2. 2

#2

AN: (Thoughts will be in brackets) swearing and other sadness ahead. I sadly do not own Sonic or any of his characters.

? the Hedgehog - ? years old

Tails was working on a new gadget for Sonic, when, the hedgehog himself, came barreling through the door. "Tails! He said, fake breathing heavaly to keep me in suspense(Sometimes! Urg!). "I...gotta...tell you...something!" He breathed. "Well then say it already Mr.Shakespeare." Tails told him his voice dripping with sarcasm but not with hurt or anger and sadness. "Oksotherewasthislittlebluehedgehogthataparentlyhasmypowerstoo, butEggmanstoleherawaybeforeicouldevencatchhername.andthe-" He stopped because he saw the look of coufusment on Tails's face. "(Whoops) Hehe, sorry tails, you know I get carried away sometimes." He said, an apologetic smile on his face. "It's alright Sonic." Tails answered. "Now, slowly tell me what's gotten you so riled up." Tails told him in a voice he saved for little kids. "Not with that tone!" Sonic yelled speeding out of the engineers garage. "No! Sonic! You got me curious about this! Come back!" he called after him. "Ok ok, I'll tell you about IT little bro." He said, like IT was in capitals. "Ok so there I was, walking-" "Wait, you were walking!?" Tails interrupted. "Well no I was running. (Rude much, haha) But anyway I was going through my daily check of the town and then I saw this little shivering bundle..."

AN: sorry it's so short this is my first second chapter ever!


	3. 3

#3

AN: (Thoughts are in bracets) swearing and other sadness ahead. I sadly do not own Sonic or any of his characters.

? the hedgehog - 7 years old

?TH's POV

"H-hello? Tim?" My eyes shoot open. "Tiiiiimmm?(Where'd you go teddy?)" I call out, louder this time. "(Where am I?) What happened?" I ask to no one. I sickenly realize I'm trapped to a chair with metal I can't break through, and I don't have my stuff anymore. Then, I remember. "Uh oh, this is bad. (Real bad)" "That it is little hedgehog, that it is." "W-who're you?" I ask him, for the second time, I realize he's the overlander from last night! "Where's th-that other guy?" I question, still stuttering out of fear against my will. "Ah, that rodent of a pest will no longer interfere with my plans." The man laughed, a laugh that chilled me to my bones. "(Creepy much) Ummmmm?" "Now, let's get straight to business, what's your weakness?" "(Uh oh stall for time) What?" I asked him. "What's your weakness?" He asked again. "What?" I questioned again. "What's Your Weakness?!" "What?!" "WHAT'S YOUR GOD DAMN WEAKNESS!?" He shouted. "SORRY, WHAT?!" I yelled back. "WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING WEAKNESS YOU BITCH!" "(Language dude) WWHHAAATT?!" I went to far that time though, because he came right up to me from the shadows he was in and struck me across my face. I froze. That hurt a bit (Just a bit). "Now you here listen to me, what's...your...weakness?(God she's almost as annoying as Sonic)" He said sinisterly. "I don't know." I answered truthfully. "Metal Sonic, come deal with our guest." He shot a glare at me. "Who's that?" I asked curiously. Then he laughed again, and walked away. Clank, clank, clank, I heard from the other side of the room, and that's when I got scared.

"So let's go back to where you saw her last and grab her stuff to look for clues." Tails suggested. "Great idea Tails." Sonic agreed. So he sped off and came back to the living room and dumped everything into the floor. "Ok let's get started" Sonic said to Tails. "Mmm-hmm" Tails agreed.

"Okay so I made a list of this stuff finally!" The twin tailed fox told Sonic. "Here" he handed it to the blue hedgehog.

List of stuff in mystery girls bag:

\- picture of her and her family?

\- blue, white, purple, and black coloured blanket in semi-rough condition

\- half full water bottle

\- gray backpack

\- first aid kit (mostly used)

\- a few coins and a $5 bill

\- a teddy bear with a necklace that says "Timothy"

\- Gray t-shirt and a dark purple headband

\- Swiss army knife (kinda broken)

\- booklet and pencil that has drawings in it (almost full)

\- ball of strong, black string

"So she was obviously homeless." Tails mused.

"Was?" Sonic said to him. "Well when we get her back we aren't going to very well put her back on the streets right?" Sonic hadn't thought of that, what happens after? "Uh, I guess we'll have to let her stay here because of her powers, and because of Eggman." Seriously what kind of person steals a child? Sonic and tails thought to themselves. Fuckin' Eggman would. They answered for themselves. "So what's the plan Sonic?"

"Well, ok here's what we're going to do...

AN: I ended it there because I'm to lazy to tell you, but "Sonic" has a plan don't you worry. The next chapter will be in first person with the person being the mysterious hedgehog girl. And it will go all the way to, however long i want it to be, depends whether I'm lazy or not when I'm writing. Ok I've talked long enough, bye my fanfic lovers!


	4. 4

#4

Yello! The usual warnings.

Eris the hedgehog - 7 years old

"Is Metal Sonic a person?" I called after him. He just kept chuckling after and he went though a steel door and locked it behind him. Clink, it echoed. Suddenly the metal keeping me locked up went and just opened itself right on up. I smiled, not realizing for a second, why it did so. I stood up and listened for the clanking sound again, my ear twitching like it always did when I listened. He was near my left, 'bout ten feet or so. "What are you?" I asked when I saw something move to be just in the shadows, to hide himself. "I am Metal Sonic the fastest robotic hedgehog in the universe." He said in a robotic tone. (Duh, robot) "Ya well I bet your not as fast as me!" I said getting into a position to run.

"Well how about a race then?" He challenged, trying to tucker the kid out so torturing would be easier. But what he didn't expect was that when he said go and started running, she was right behind him the entire time. He still won but she was fast! He thought to himself. "What's your name?" He questioned the sky coloured hedgehog. "Not telling." She said, pouting and crossed her arms. Suddenly the metal robot had her by the throat against the cold, iron wall. "I-it's Eris." She managed to choke out. He let go, she fell to the floor. "Remember, here, I'm in control. You will obey me and Dr. Eggman without question." "Okay." She replied softly. "Now, I've been told that I need to torture you into telling us your weakness so we can use it against Sonic the hedgehog." He snapped at her. "I 'ready told you, I don't know. How am I supposed to know my weakness, I mean, it's not like I fight bad guys or anything!" Her voice raising with every word. A slap across the face sent her flying back into the wall. "Do not raise your voice to me or Eggman." He spat to her. "Okay." She went into a fetal position. "Here, to know for sure if your telling the truth, I have a built-in lie detector. If your telling the truth I won't hurt you and I'll go tell the doctor, but if your lying, well, your in for a very uncomfortable ride." He said, almost remorsfully, if he wasn't a robot. "Okay." She said, slowly getting up to a standing position. "Is 'Okay' your default word?" Metal questioned her. "I don't know. It might be I guess. Mabye." Eris responded. "Okay, now put your fingers here." he said a fabricated tray poping out of his chest. "Hee hee, okay." "Now look up at me, and tell me do you know what your weakness is?" He said slowly and deliberately. "No, I might but I don't know what my weakness is." She told him in a kid-version serious voice. "Alright then, that's all I needed." He said. The're was a light on the tray beside her hand and it started blinking white. She pulled her hand away. "It's thinking, give it a second." Then, the flashing stopped and it shined a bright light. The colour was...

AN: and that is what I like to call, a cliffhanger! Thank you and goodnight!


	5. 5

#5

AN: the usual warni- do I even have to anymore? Like seriously. Btw thanks y'all for readin' this story o' mine.

Eris the hedgehog - 7 1/2 years old

Full name if she was a human: Eris ? ? ?

Then the flashing stopped and it shone a bright light. The colour was...

The colour was green she was telling the truth. Hmm. I thought to myself. Well so she was. Well I better go tell Eggface, I Mean Man! Eggman! Jeez, I'm more like Sonic than just the looks. I get up and tell her to wait here and not to try and escape or we will torture her anyway, "Whether your telling the truth or not." "Okay" she responded quietly, but she has a slight smile on her face. Living things are wierd and occasionally stupid. I walk though the maze of hallways and reach the control room, there he is in all his "glory." Ha, haha. "Well what did you do to her, did she finally spill?" "I used my lie detector in my chestplate and she was telling you the truth sir, she does not know what her weakness is." I told him in my naturally robotic tone. "Well then I guess we'll have to start experimenting!" Dr. Eggman yelled out, cackling evily.

AN: try looking up what her name means as the story progresses. *deviouly smiles* told you I'm dark.


	6. 6

#6

AN: warnings blah bleh bla bla bla.

Eris Blizna ? ? - 7 1/2 years old - the hedgehog

"So where is a super speedy hedgehog besides right here?" Sonic asked impatiently. "Well I think the Fast Finder 2.0 has one last bug in it." Tails tells him. "What the bug?" Sonic asks. "It only catches them onto it's radar when they're running." Tails responds, rubbing the back of his head. "Wow, that's one big bug Tails." "Yep, but we're going to work with it! We'll take shifts and watch the screen 24/7 that way we'll never miss when she starts running." "Well there goes my beauty sleep." Sonic groaned. "How about I take first shift then Sonic?" "Ok let's do that, I'm going to go take my nap now." Sonic said already running for his room. "Ok that's great! Goodnight Sonic!" Tails said, though he was long gone.

Eris Blizna was being pulled to a room with a frezing metal bed. It was the only furniture in the room except for the big lamp in above the bed and wheel-able drawer cabnets around the darkened room. "Get on the bed." Metal ordered. "What is this place?" I said, looking around the room. "Well aren't you a little nosy hedgehog." Eggman said, walking into the room. "To answer your question it's The Oporation Readied To Unleash Revolutionary Equipment." He said.

"Torture." I said quietly. (Aw fuck. Why torture of all acronyms.) "Yes indeed little rat, T.O.R.T.U.R.E. Hahahahaha!" "Lay on the bed." Metal Sonic said again. "Now!" (It won't be to bad.) "By the way, Doooccttorrrr, I'm a hedgehog, not a rat. I thought you would've known that, consoldering your a "Genius" and everything."(Why did I say that! I need to keep my big fat mouth shut.) He went speechless for a moment, mouth hanging open, but he caught himself. "Your going to have to watch your mouth you blasted blue rodent!" "(Fatty!) Okay..." Eggman left, satisfied.

MS's P.O.V.

Why do I feel, sorry for this poor hedgehog I mean I shouldn't even feel, I'm a robot. Oh well I better just get it done and over with. I hooked her up to a ton of wires and brought Eggman back when I was done. "Ready for a world of pain, hedgehog?" He said it more of a statement than a question.


End file.
